kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Buruburu Fight Competition
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Buruburu Fight Competition |Japanese (Katakana) = ブルブル争奪猛レース |Japanese (Romanized) = Buruburu sōdatsu mō rēsu |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 039 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 039 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 039 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = January 28, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Shaker Robbery Order |Next = Tengu, Tengu, Tengu! }} is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on January 28, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary The next Fact-Promin is about to be awakened at the Tokyo Racing Track... And Masato's going awaken it. Who will get finish the race first? Yuto or Masato? The racing competition is on... but Bug-Yajiromin is about to arrive. Plot The episode starts with a scene from the previous episode when Masato stole the second Kamiwaza Shaker from the Bug Bites and escaped from Great's spaceship which was now destroyed. Moments later, Masato looked at his new Kamiwaza Shaker while Mighty explains how to awaken a Fact-Promin with it. Masato agrees and registers a certain number of Buruburu attribute Promins in order to summon a bright light as Masato's ready to awaken a Fact-Promin for himself. Meanwhile, Yuto and Wanda arrive at the Tokyo Racing Track. Yuto was amazed that the Tokyo Racing Track is a huge place and Wanda's glad that Yuto liked it. Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole were so happy to see the Tokyo Racing Track too. Yuto rushed up to see Nicole and Souma and says that he would imagine that he'll be a Fomula 1 racer and will win the F1 Grand Prix. Yuto was always dreaming about it when Masato and Mighty appeared. Masato took out his Kamiwaza Shaker and said that he'll use it to awaken the Fact-Promin at the Tokyo Racing Track. Yuto replies and challenges Masato to a race. Then, the Bug Bites appeared and did their motto. Megaga told Masato that they're seeking for revenge since Masato stole the second Kamiwaza Shaker from them and Great. Terara said that the Bug Bites will join the race. A racing competition was announced by Micmin, Souma and Nicole. Nicole announced Yuto with Turbomin, Masato with Jetmin, Wanda, Mighty and the Bug Bites. Micmin also announced that he and Souma will do the commentary for the race. After the starting lights hit green, the race began. Micmin comments that Wanda is currently in the lead. Masato and Yuto were catching up with Wanda but Mighty was doing so when he went past them. Wanda drove along the first corner like an actual car-racer, even though he got a cup of water with him. Mighty was still catching up but Yuto and Masato overtook their Kamiwaza teammates who were still in a fight with each other. The Bug Bites were still way behind but Terara got Gigaga to lauch 3 banana peels to stop Wanda and Mighty. Wanda and Mighty were in a spin while the Bug Bites overtake them. Wanda rufused to give up so he called in Chakkamin in order to give his car a boost. The Bug Bites didn't notice that Wanda's catching up so Gigaga lauched some chicken karage bites to distract him. Wanda ate all of chicken karage bites, but accidently ate a weight-lift, and then drank some water from his cup. Mirai and Shuu were shocked and that caused Wanda to crash. Wanda and Chakkamin had fallen out of Wanda's car. Nicole interviewed Wanda about his elimination from the race. Meanwhile, Terara was laughing over Wanda's elimination when Mighty was about to catch up. Gigaga then launched some battered chicken discs at Mighty who ate them all but accidently ate a shuriken. Suddenly, Mighty crashed and fell of his car. Then, Nicole interviewed Mighty about his elimination from the race. Souma and Micmin comment that there are only 3 racers left. Yuto and Masato were about to catch up with the Bug Bites. In order to try and stop Masato and Yuto, the Bug Bites used smoke-fumes to surround them by smoking some fish but Yuto summoned Senpuumin to get rid of the smoke. The smoke then surrounds the Bug Bites and Gigaga launched a giant banana peel. Masato summoned Kyatchimin who picked up the giant banana peel and placed it in front of the Bug Bites. The Bug Bites notice the giant banana peel and they slip on it, causing themselves to jump off their car. Nicole interviewed the Bug Bites about their elimination from the race while Micmin and Souma comment that only Yuto and Masato are left in the race. Wanda cheered for Yuto and Mighty cheered for Masato. Feeling angry, Terara casted out a handful of her Wazawai Program in order to send in a Bugmin as revenge. With their Promins, Yuto and Masato were about to reach the finish when suddenly the ground began to tilt. Souma commented that the Tokyo Racing Track is tilting while Micmin slid down. Wanda noticed that this might be the work of a Bugmin so he took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at the starting lights, revealing Bug-Yajiromin. Bug-Yajiromin was using his Bugwaza ability to tilt the Tokyo Racing Track, causing the race to become more difficult for Yuto and Masato. Then Bug-Yajiromin started folding the Tokyo Racing Track so Yuto and Masato got Turbomin and Jetmin to boost their skateboards all the way to the finishing line. Masato has won the race as Gauzemin waves the chackered flag. Yuto couldn't believe it and Masato took out his Kamiwaza Shaker. At last Masato has awakened the Fact-Promin Metmin. With his Kamiwaza Shaker Masato summons a beam of light for Metmin to appear. Mighty congratulated Masato for awakening his first Fact-Promin. Yuto and his friends and Wanda were surprised and Megaga and Gigaga were worried. The Bug Bites dissapear but some mysterious purple dust landed on Bug-Yajiromin, causing him to become huge. Yuto and Wanda do not notice that happening and do not notice that it was done by Great. Masato told Metmin to battle Bug-Yajiromin. Metmin wrestled the giant Bug-Yajiromin but Bug-Yajiromin holds on and tilted the grounds. Then, Metmin used his superpowers to undo what Bug-Yajiromin had done. Metmin did a 'telling-off' gesture to show that Bug-Yajiromin has been a very naughty Bugmin. Bug-Yajiromin became angry and he chipped of a piece of the ground to attack Metmin who unleashed his Kamiwaza ability to create a shield which blocks Bug-Yajiromin's attack. Metmin created another shield to block all of Bug-Yajiromin's punches until Bug-Yajiromin was tierd out. Metmin then used his shield to finish Bug-Yajiromin off. Defeated, Bug-Yajiromin shrank back into his original size. Then, Masato captures and debugs Bug-Yajiromin and thanks Metmin who went back into Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker. Masato told Yuto that he and Yuto now have a Fact-Promin each and there were only 4 Fact-Promins left to be awakened. Yuto was furious as he only had Rocketmin so far. Trivia In the episode * Masato got his Kamiwaza Shaker ready to awaken a Fact-Promin for himself. * Yuto and his friends and Wanda arrive at the Tokyo Racing Track. * A racing competition is held at the Tokyo Racing Track and was won by Masato. * Masato awakens the next Fact-Promin: Metmin. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Yajiromin. Background * This is the second episode when a Fact-Promin is awakened. This time, it was Metmin who was awakened by Masato. The first one being episode 35 when Yuto awakened Rocketmin. * The Buruburu circuit race takes place in this episode. * One scenerio in this episode, when Gigaga launched 3 banana peels to stop Wanda and Mighty, makes a referance to the 'Mario Kart' video-game series. * Another scenario in this episode, when the grounds of the Tokyo Racing Track began to tilt, makes a referance to the 2006 PSP game 'LocoRoco'. English dub changes Characters * Masato * Mighty * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Souma * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Great Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segmet features: Railmin * Turbomin * Jetmin * Chakkamin * Senpuumin * Kyatchimin * Yajiromin (Bug-Yajiromin, debugged) * Gauzemin Bugmins Debugged * Yajiromin (Masato) Promins Summoned * Turbomin * Jetmin (Masato) * Senpuumin * Kyatchimin (Masato) Fact-Promins Awakened * Metmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 40: Tengu, Tengu, Tengu! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』2 4(土) 第40話「テングテングテング!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes